The Primeval Devourer Rewritten
by Tziput13
Summary: The Amoeba Boys have been a pitiful trio of villains among Townsville's worst for a long time, but they know nothing of the secret that is hidden inside their bodies, a nightmare from the past that has waited a long while for the chance to take back what was its. The Powerpuff Girls will have to face one of their hardest challenges yet to defeat this primordial foe.


_**AN: **__This story is a full rewriting of one of my first fanfictions. While I have retouched my older stories here and there throughout the last few years, 'The Primeval Devourer' was the only one that I left as it was, never editing it (not even a word) since I first posted it. I personally feel like it's the story that has aged worse among my earlier ones, in ways that would require more than just some grammar fixes to improve on. Rewriting it is what will work the best for the sake of the premise, at least in my opinion: the premise itself and some sections will remain the same plot-wise, mainly in the first and last sections, but otherwise you can expect substantial changes: the middle-part will be mostly rebuilt from the ground-up._

_Hopefully, I will manage to do justice to the original idea of the fic I posted more than six years ago._

_As a last note, due to FFnet's rules concerning uploads of similar-content works, I'm going to delete the original fic from this site sometime in the future. After I proceed with this and you are interested for any reason in checking out the original, don't worry: I will keep it online and available on my 'Archive of Our Own' profile, username 'Tziput13'._

* * *

**The Primeval Devourer  
**_**Rewritten**_

_Chapter 1_

**Awakening**

The city of Townsville… how beautiful it is!

A city where everyone walks on the sidewalks with beaming smiles, ready to tackle the new day head on. Where a day at work is a source of pride instead of stress. Where a citizen wouldn't hesitate to help you out in case you needed a little tip on how to navigate the metropolis.

True, indeed… unless we include the villains in the picture, of course.

Because yes, despite the overall cheerful attitude of Townsville's citizens, even here we have evil doers up to no good. From the humblest burglars to the grand evil genius dwelling on the volcano, this city is no different from other metropolises in the world, and, sadly, the activities of said subjects often make living in Towsnville harderthan it looks. All of them might ruin your day when you don't expect it!

All of them… except for the Amoeba Boys, of course. The most pathetic, pitiful criminals to probably have ever existed on the planet, who had somehow managed to get themselves sent to prison. The massive orange heist event did manage to give a headache to the city, after all.

And right now, here they were… leaving jail, with a guard letting them go with a rare smile on his face. "We'll miss you guys! Try to behave like that and we stay on good terms!" he said as they departed.

The Amoeba Boys didn't answer, but instead just slimed forward without a word. At least, Slim and Jr. did, because Bossman seemed to be quite distressed. Once they were out of ear range from the prison, in fact, he suddenly turned towards his two mates and started to shout in anger.

"You nincompoops! I asked you to do _one thing _while behind the bars: act as a rough guy! Meet up with our fellow criminals and make the right deals with the right wardens! And just keep being the bad guy we had _just_ managed to become… and what do I get? Being released on _parole for good behaviour!"_

"But Boss! We did all we could!" Slim protested weakly.

"All?! All you managed to do in one month was writing on the _cell wall!"_

"We're sorry, Boss! We just believed it was a good idea to use those chalks we found. We had no idea they were presents… besides, the other criminals were already doing it!"

Bossman grumbled under his breath. He was wasting time. "Bah, let's just… forget about it. We're back to square one… now we need another good idea to build our reputation up and show everyone the great masterminds we are."

The Amoeba Boys started to think deeply, and it took them two minutes before Jr. suddenly lighted up. "I know! Let's steal all the lemons!"

Bossman's answer was a smack on his head.

"No more fruits!"

"How about the vegeta… bles…" Slim shrunk as Bossman glared at him in annoyance.

"If I hear one more word about plant-related crimes I will not be responsible for my actions!" he said. "We need something more than that, boys. Something that may be able to terrorize Townsville and its inhabitants… like that Mojo guy does."

"You mean, like, a giant robot?" Slim remarked.

"It'd be a start, but I'm sure we can be more original, and _do better, _than that!" Bossman replied. "C'mon, boys, I know we can get some wild ideas if we focus enough! We need something so big and terrifying that no one will be able to forget it… not anytime soon!"

Slim and Jr. clapped their pseudopodia, approving their boss' encouragement. Then, the three of them started to mumble incoherent sentences and words under their breaths, as they thought and thought about what they wanted to do. This time, they stayed immobile like that for a total of ten minutes, and a random citizen even considered asking them if they were all right when he saw them out in the open, not moving and with vacuous gazes, as immersed as they were in their pondering.

They would have stayed like that for even longer if it weren't for Bossman who at one moment, made a sudden movement with his head, as if he had suddenly found the right idea. Forgetting about what they were thinking (the void), Jr. and Slim turned their faces towards him, expecting their boss to finally reveal his grand scheme.

But when Bossman looked back, they did not find his usual determined demeanour that he assumed once a great plan had settled in his mind. No… he looked confused by their looks, in fact. But most of all, he looked _lost._

Slim was the first to dare break the ice. "Boss… I don't think we'll be able to do anything if we can't think of something to do first…"

In other circumstances Bossman would have pounced on him, but instead he simply groaned without protests, while Jr. nodded his head.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm saying this…" Bossman conceded. "You're right. We can't let that stop us, though! We were _almost _there, boys! We were sent to jail, we had the respect we wanted, we even had our own wanted posters at some point! We can do this! We just need to… to…"

Bossman's speech was interrupted by a fourth voice.

"You just need some help, I suppose?" the disembodied stranger ended the amoeba's sentence, startling him and his companions. "I agree with you, Bossman. You and your goons have potential to be great criminals. In fact, I believe that you, Amoeba Boys, have inside you the ability to commit one of the worst crimes that could ever be achieved in this city… and even beyond!"

The voice progressively became more and more persuasive as it spoke. "You said it yourself. You just need a little help… help that _I can give you. _Because, let me be frank about it… your current reputation, despite your recent success, still has room for improvement."

The Amoeba Boys, who were completely out of the loop about what was going on, saw crimson clouds appear all around them. Then, right in front of them, the clouds dispersed, their place being substituted by a liquid-like vertical surface. Entrapped, the three amoebas approached the surface, which soon started to have images twirl over it. Images of people they knew.

Then, they became able to hear even what was going across the 'mirror' of sorts.

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous! Him is the worst of all of our enemies," Blossom said.

"Maybe, but you keep underestimating Mojo! That chimp manages to get a new plan to conquer a world every twenty-four hours! And almost _no repeats!" _Buttercup replied.

"What about Fuzzy, guys? He can sure be a bad guy, when he loses it! Besides, he's rude… and I don't like the way he looks!" Bubbles said, entering the conversation.

"Bubbles… we're talking about the evillest villain here, not the _ugliest _one…" Blossom said in annoyance.

The girls were currently sitting in the centre of the living room, right in front of the TV. The channel was currently broadcasting cartoons, but the girls were too concentrated on their arguing to actually pay attention at the on-going show.

In fact, they were talking so animatedly to each other that even Professor Utonium, who was sitting in his armchair, eventually decided to express his own opinion on the matter.

"Girls, why the sudden interest in classifying your enemies? I don't think it really matters in end, who is eviler and who is less evil."

The girls looked at the Professor in confusion. "Why?" Blossom questioned.

"I believe that, in the end, what is really important is you being able to beat them, since they're all bad guys," the Professor said. "No matter the odds, no matter how difficult your next foe or brilliant the next plan of the current villain will be, you've always come out of it. Isn't that so?"

Blossom nodded, smiling at the Professor, while Buttercup grumbled to herself. "Oh, the drama. We were just trying to do some power analysis or something, Professor!"

"Did we?" Blossom looked at Buttercup quizzically. "I thought we were talking about who was the evilest, meanest one of them?"

"Well, you thought wrong, sis," Buttercup replied, crossing her hands. Blossom frowned.

Bubbles immediately sensed the approaching argument, and decided to intervene. "Hey girls, maybe the Professor is right and we don't need to talk about this that seriously. How about this, we can talk about our worst, weakest enemies?"

Blossom and Buttercup looked at her, then at each other. Buttercup had to hold in a chortle.

"That would be… a pretty fast discussion. Don't you think?" Blossom said. Bubbles scratched her chin to a moment, then she realized what her sister meant.

"Oh… you're right, we don't have much to talk about here. Of course our most _pathetic _foes are the Amoeba Boys!" she declared. Upon hearing 'Amoeba Boys' Buttercup exploded in laughter and started rolling on the floor.

"Hahaha! You… you've got to be kidding me! The Amoeba Boys—hahaha! Those things aren't even decent common criminals!"

"They're a fun trio, I'll give them that!" Blossom said, laughing along with Buttercup. "It's always refreshing to laugh _at them, _hahaha!"

"I gotta agree, Blossom. Too bad they're still trying to be good criminals, I can picture them as the perfect comedians!" Bubbles added. "I almost pity them, haha!"

Even Professor Utonium joined in the fun, the laughter of the girls apparently infecting him as well.

Though, now that they were all laughing together… it sounded less like a laugh and more like a cackle.

* * *

The Amoeba Boys were entrapped by the sight of their sworn enemies laughing… at them. Too confused to notice that the particular evil tone of their voices and mean observations felt unnatural, Slim and Jr. looked as if they had just been betrayed.

Bossman on the other hand felt a different emotion, closer to anger. "Oh, so that's what you three think of us, huh?!" he started, talking as if the girls could hear him through the cloudy vision. "That's what you've always thought deep down, didn't ya? How about this girls—how about we actually show you what we are capable of? What the Amoeba Boys truly could do, if only we wanted to? The most incredible, awe-inducing crime you could never—"

"But Boss… what is it that we can do?" Slim asked, fearful of the possible answer, even more than his boss's reaction to the interruption.

Bossman stopped speaking, glancing in annoyance at Slim, but he didn't reply immediately. He extended some fingers from his pseudopodia and started counting them, deep in thought, then let them return to his body and glanced at Slim again—who was waiting for an answer. He also looked at Jr. for a second.

Then, he looked forward towards the vision, his face the perfect mask of defeat. "I… I don't know."

"Oooh… isn't that sad?" the mysterious, echoing voice resumed to speak again. "Yet, that is the issue I'm afraid, Amoeba Boys. Nobody actually believes in you as actual criminals… but we know that's not the case for us."

The cloud finally started to dissipate, the vision collapsing in on itself and ending the now maniacal laughter of the people featured in it. However, the vapour didn't just dissolve out of thin air without leaving anything behind.

A figure stepped out of it, finally revealing its appearance to the Amoeba Boys. A tall, terrifying villain everyone, _even the amoebas, _could recognize as he presented himself to them. Questionable dress completed by black boots, red skin and crimson claws… and an evil grin up to boot.

"I happen to believe in you… that you have much more potential that you let others see. You just have to… get to know it, Amoeba Boys," Him said suavely, his devilish smile never faltering. "You just have to let me do my thing, and I'll help you in a way only I can. Wouldn't that be sweet?"

Him's eyes shot red as he gave out a cackle. "To be feared in all of the city of Townsville! Making its inhabitants cower in fear at the mere mention of your name! Isn't that… what you've wanted for so long?"

"YES!" Slim and Jr. jumped in the air jubilantly, immediately agreeing with the demon without reserves.

"It's all we ever wanted, yeah, boss?" Slim continued, clearly too happy to actually note that Bossman didn't share his excitement over Him's offer.

He might have been a single-cellular being, but he had enough 'virtual brains' to remember Him's reputation… well, some of it at least, whatever his cell body could hold in at least. In keeping up his role as the leader, Bossman strived to find something that didn't sound quite right in Him's words, as in to show he was definitely good at making deals and finding undesirable caveats.

"Hold it, you two," he finally managed to blurt out to his fellow gang members. Jr. and Slim receded, their happiness deflating as they took positions by their boss's sides. "Now, you… I mean, 'Him'. I've had some experience in the field and I can tell when there's something fishy. What's the catch, huh?"

The demon didn't seem to be affected by Bossman's accuses as the amoeba kept talking. "Oh, no, let me imagine it, will ya? Since you've _admitted _we're in fact great criminals, it's clear you want to trick us into using our extraordinary outlaw skills… and then take all the credit! Ah, you think you can just expect us to fall for it? Fat chance, aquarium lobster!"

Him's eye twitched. Yet, he kept his reassuring smile on his face, and took only a couple of seconds to give a reply.

"You… misunderstand my intentions, Amoeba Boys. After all… why would I want to make people fear me… when they already do?"

Well… that logic was impeccable.

"You, on the other hand, don't have the same luck. However, you don't have to worry about it. Once your… _true_ power will be unleashed, you'll become unstoppable."

He approached them and extended a claw towards Bossman's chest, giving a weak prod to the Amoeba's body. "Here, right _here, _is a gift, my dear primordial friends. Something that will let you do things unimaginable… something that is, unfortunately, inactive and unusable."

His smile somehow grew bigger as he extended his arms out. "I can fix that, and let you make use of it… _all of it. _I just need you to accept my help, and you'll see what I am talking about."

He stayed silent, letting the Amoebas ponder over the tentative offer.

"Boss… I don't want to beg you… but please!" Slim _begged, _"Please think about it!"

"Yeah, think, think about it!" Jr. repeated.

With his pals trying their best to convince him, and Him having just demolished the only weak point in the offer he'd managed to come up with, Bossman was starting to get tempted as well. It was only by sheer will that he didn't immediately relent… but even then, it was mostly because it was happening too fast and he was starting to get confused.

Releasing a sigh, he decided to ask a couple of additional questions. "Sooo… this gift'majig you've been blabbing about. If we let you help us using it… does that mean we'll be able to do something _badder _than, huh… stealing oranges?"

"Much, much badder," Him answered without faltering in the slightest. In fact, his eyes lighted up as his eyebrows rose, before going back to his relaxed smiling expression. "Why, it just occurred to me that it won't be just a way to do your 'crime of the century', my dear friends. This will be your opportunity to get your _revenge!"_

The Amoeba Boys looked at Him with neutral gazes, and even the demon took some time to realize they weren't following him at all.

"What I mean is that you'll be able to get back at the very opposite of evil in this town, the self-proclaimed defenders of the city of Townsville… the Powerpuff Girls!"

As soon as he heard 'Powerpuff Girls' from the demon, Bossman's demeanour abruptly changed. His eyes widened in surprise and realization, which quickly gave space to excitement not too dissimilar to Slim and Jr.'s previous reaction. And as soon as he noticed it, Him knew he had him.

"The P-p-powerpuff Girls?!" he exclaimed. "If this thing you're offering us will make them realize what truly up to no good gangsters we are, then it's an occasion we cannot let go to waste, for any reason in the world!"

Slim and Jr. let out cries of both victory and celebration as their boss finally understood… well, they didn't even think about the Powerpuffs before the demon mentioned them, but that was beside the point. They just had yet another good reason to accept Him's help.

"So, how are we going forward with this, Him?" Bossman tentatively questioned. "Gonna make us sign some contract or somethin'?"

Him couldn't help letting out a short laugh. "Oh, no, nothing like that. It'll be rather simple, really."

He extended another claw. "Just shake my hand, and we'll get started before you know it."

The Amoebas exchanged a few, quick glances between themselves. Then, they extended their pseudopodia and touched the claw. It wasn't something that could be described well as a 'shaking of hands', but it was enough for both parties involved.

Him kept his word and, _before they knew it, _the Amoeba Boys were trapped in the same red vapour clouds that had let them see the vision before. Something took hold of them while they were disoriented by the sudden blindness, and they felt being pulled away.

When the cloud dissipated, neither Him nor the Amoebas were anywhere in sight.

* * *

Bubbles was having trouble sleeping that night.

It didn't matter how hard she'd tried to sleep: sometimes, all she could do was lie on her bed while looking at the ceiling and listening to the soft breathing of her two sisters... and that was the case that night.

As for why that happened, there were quite a lot of reasons.

Sighing, Bubbles decided she had had enough of mentally counting infinite amounts of sheep. She carefully got out of her covers, making sure not to disturb Blossom beside her, then she floated silently away from the bed and out of their room.

Darkness was still an issue to her, but with time Bubbles had learned to at least tolerate it, since she couldn't really live her entire life in fear of every place without light. Mustering some courage, she went downstairs and moved into the kitchen, where she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

She also picked a glass and poured some water into it, then sat down at the table, looking thoughtfully at it.

Perhaps… she would need to go scouting this night as well. At least she'd have had something to kill time… since staying at bed with her eyes open wasn't going to help her out.

It was a secret habit she had developed since the fiasco with Princess during Christmas had happened, months before. The incident had made Bubbles wary, perhaps too much, of how crime fared during the night as compared to the day. If Princess had managed to easily to sabotage Santa's work, how easy would it be for other criminals to do less spectacular but still bad things?

Sometime after taking care of the Morebucks girl and saving Christmas, those simple worries had turned into annoying, persistent doubts that bothered her during the day, and kept her up at night.

The girls sometimes did some night shifts already, but Bubbles knew that they couldn't do it every single night… in fact, the Professor had made sure to work with the Mayor in order to prevent their crime-fighting jobs from messing with their sleep habits, without leaving Townsville at the mercy of the villains.

It was good enough… but some bad doers always managed to do what they wanted when the girls weren't around. And that bothered her… even if she had been told that the Powerpuff Girls couldn't stay active 24/7. They were still kids, even if with superpowers, and there were only three of them.

It didn't matter. And after some restless nights, she had decided to go scouting by herself, if only to show to herself that there was nothing to worry about. No one knew about this, not Blossom or Buttercup, not the Professor—not even the Mayor was aware of her overtime work as a superhero. Only a few policemen and precinct chiefs that did night duty were aware of it, and Bubbles had made sure to ask them not to share such knowledge as good as they could. She was enough smart to realize that going by herself was dangerous with the villains lurking around, but as long as no one knew or could predict when she would leave she believed she'd stay safe.

The nights away from home had only turned out to be mildly effective as far as crime-fighting was concerned. Bubbles had caught some burglars, stopped a few confrontations from getting violent, with the biggest result being a scouting on Mojo's observatory revealing his next grand scheme to her, still in its initial preparation phase. Poor monkey never knew how the Puffs knew of it beforehand when they burst into his abode and destroyed those Prism Cannons while they were still being built the morning after.

Yet, a lot of her outings had proved to be fruitless, and she ended up spending some nights without doing anything but flying around the city at night. No one to talk with, no one to fight with… literally no one.

She didn't mind it really, deep down. Taking some time off for herself did help from time to time, even if she liked interacting with people!

And leaving for reconnaissance had proved fruitful for her constant worries, at least. The intrusive thoughts had stopped bothering her, but Bubbles hadn't stopped leaving at night. When she felt like it, when she found it hard to close her eyes and fall asleep, she always had this new option. Besides, it wasn't like she stayed out the _entire night._

Just like now. She finally picked her glass and drank it down, placing it down a bit too forcefully in her resolve. She halted, fearing to have made one noise too much, but she heard no footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Okay…" she whispered to herself. "I better get going."

Some moments later, Bubbles, clothed accordingly with her standard dress, left through the bedroom's windows and aimed for the City Centre, making sure to kick her flight into full speed only when she was sure she wouldn't alert her family.

Now, waking them up for nothing wouldn't have been great, would it?

* * *

"Owww… What the heck, Him?! I didn't sign up for some rollercoaster ride!"

Bossoman groaned as he recovered, lamenting his distress. But as he opened his eyes, his most recent ally was nowhere to be seen. Beside him, Slim and Jr. complained for the rather confusing experience as well.

When he finally had to accept that Him wasn't going to greet them anytime soon, Bossman gave a look to their surroundings. They were in some sort of… cavern? Maybe, it was hard to tell considering it was huge, much bigger than anything the Amoeba Boys had ever seen. In fact, it was surprising they could even look around since even they were sure the sky was covered by whatever by the cave's ceiling. A mild, red light illuminated the place, and Bossman noticed that the light came from the very confines of the cavern.

"Whoa…" Slim said, in awe at the sight. "That Him guy sure didn't spare money!"

"Yeah, maybe… still, we don't know yet was he's up to. Him! Yes, I'm talking with you!" Bossman shouted in the distance. "In case you've forgotten, we're here! Now it would be a good time to explain exactly what's all this about our 'gift' you've mentioned!"

Him appeared out of thin air, releasing some crimson smoke as he did. He, of course, startled the Boys, who moved back a little. "Hey! What's with the 'coming out of nowhere'stuff?!"

"I guess you deserve a few words before we begin," Him mused, ignoring the Amoeba's most recent complaints. "I brought you here because it is the perfect place for what we're going to do, for starters. A magma chamber with enough lava, rock and minerals to sustain whatever needs you will have."

"Wait… lava? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Depends on who you are," Him smiled evilly. "You're standing on a platform that is suspended over an entire lava lake, after all. But fear not, my dear friends: it will _help us, _on the long run."

"Help? That thing below us will melt us like… like cheese!" Bossman shouted, suddenly regretting his past decision to accept Him's help. Even Slim and Jr. were having second thoughts.

It was a shame that they were effectively _trapped._

"Have some faith. It will just take a moment… and then, you will realize that I never lied to you. That my promise… is truth!"

Him suddenly bolted downwards, and with one lobster claw he crashed into the ground. The platform trembled at the impact, the Amoebas crying out in surprise as they wobbled around, but Him didn't mind the possibility for the platform to collapse at all.

In fact, he was smiling. Soon, black filaments started to creep out of the cracks on the ground around him. They were just barely visible streaks at first, but then they grew in number, intertwining with each other and creating more complex structures.

Him's eyes grew bright and yellow as more cracks appeared all around the Amoeba Boys, and more black filaments came out of them, along with red vapour. Bossman, Slim and Jr. closed on each other, but there was nowhere to escape. They weren't the girls… they weren't any of the villains. No flying, jumping or running ability could get them out of this.

Him floated up, some of the black aura following him. "Amoeba Boys!" he announced, getting the attention of the amoebas. "I told you about a gift, hidden inside you, but inactive, useless… dormant. It's time to… _wake it up!"_

He pointed a claw at them, and the black tendrils shot towards the Amoeba Boys. Before they could realize it, the streaks pierced into them.

Except… they didn't feel pain. The streaks simply moved into them, penetrating their cell bodies, and soon fully disappeared into them. Fright was soon replaced by befuddlement.

"What… what was that about exactly?" Bossman wondered out loud.

"Oh…" Him tilted his head, soft amusement cornering his lips.

Then, his eyes became red, and his tone lowered in pitch. _"It's the beginning of the Powerpuff Girls' end."_

Suddenly, the Amoeba Boys… stopped moving. They could only look at each other, unable to move, speak, do anything, but not before long, even that was taken away from them. The last thing they could feel was… something. Something inside them. Growing… takingcontrol of their bodies. The control that was rightfully _its._

The Amoeba Boys fell into the ground. Their eyes had disappeared, and their hats ended up being submerged below the messy liquid of their bodies… which immediately connected, then fused with each other.

Him's evil grin returned as he waited, contemplating the transformation happening in front of him. The cell body was only as big as the three Amoebas were, but then, it started to grow.

The demon could see it consuming the rock below it, as it increased in size, slowly but without stopping. It gave out some fizzling, melting noise as it operated whatever it was doing.

Eventually, Him addressed it, tired of waiting. "You're taking quite your time to get your growth spurts, my friend."

The cell body suddenly froze. It hadn't moved or even rotated an inch, but Him could feel that the creature had diverted its attention away from its feasting.

An idea that proved true when the cell body shot something at him. Him disappeared into a cloud of smoke, and whatever the creature had thrown at him ended up exploding somewhere far away on the platform.

"Oh my! Where are your manners?" Him reappeared in the air, at a safe distance from the cell body. "I'm… impressed. Not to worry, though… I will still make sure that your growth will take only the time strictly needed!"

He raised a claw, and the lava lake below them boomed. Soon, lava streaks came out of the platform's confines and raced for its centre, where the young creature roamed around in distress. The lava was encircled by black streaks and reddish vapour, a tell-tale sign of Him's role in the phenomenon.

Opening his claw, Him grinned. "Your dinner is served, my friend."

The lava shot into the creature, which was unable to even try to avoid it. For all intents and purposes, one would've said that Him had just destroyed it, incinerated under the constant flow of high-temperature, fluid rock. Yet, Him was smiling, his claw rotating in front of himself as he kept controlling the lava flow from the lake up into the platform.

And soon… something became visible below the lava. Something growing, getting bigger faster than any physical law would've deemed possible.

"Yes, yes!" Him cackled. "Grow, become bigger, become stronger!"

And the creature did. Its size increase didn't stop, and at one point Him had to float away, keeping the lava flows still going as the creature became bigger than a small house.

Eventually, Him closed his claw. The lava suddenly stopped, falling back into the lake or onto the platform depending on the placement on the streams, giving out vapour as it melted into the first rock layers of the rocky surface.

At first, the cell body remained immobile. Him didn't move or speak further either, observing the new look he had gifted to the creature. Below the immobile upper 'skin' of it, he could see smaller bodies moving fast and wildly. It was alive.

Then, a loud, unnatural noise was emitted from it, something that could be comparable to a roar, and without notice the creature shot towards him. Even without a face, the demon could tell that it was mad.

'_All the better.'_

The being extruded pseudopodia towards Him, meaning to catch him like he was a butterfly. But Him once again disappeared before it could hit him.

"Now, now, I know you have your reasons, but your hatred is misled." Him's voice echoed throughout the chamber. All he got as a reply was another, more guttural roar.

"There is someone else you should be concerned with," Him's voice kept on speaking, ignoring the loud protests of his only listener. "Someone that will be able to stop you from growing and thriving in the world. Like you used to do, thousands and thousands of years ago… didn't you?"

The creature grew even more restless, but whether that was because it could understand what Him said or just pure, animalistic fury over something it couldn't understand or control was up to debate.

"That would include me, but I have no interest in halting your progress, my dear. Now, the _Powerpuff Girls, _on the other hand…"

The creature ceased to roar and move around hastily.

"They will try to stop you. They will try to _destroy_ you. They are… the only _obstacle _between you and total domination on this planet, really. And they've been a thorn on my side for so long… I thought, why not letting you have a second chance? Now…"

Him reappeared in the cave. Right now he was at the confines of the cavern, right in front of one of the walls and floating over the lava lake, since the platform wasn't enough large to cover it all, its edge far. The creature was farther on another side of the magma chamber, but it immediately detected him and started to move as soon as Him resumed his speech.

"I only ask you one thing, my friend. Do me a favour and…" Him's tone grew in tone as his eyes turned red again. His face contorted as he let out a bellow, showing all of his distaste at the mere mention of the targets.

"_Destroy them. Destroy the Puffs… Eradicate the Powerpuff Girls out of the city, out of Earth, once and for all!"_

The creature roared and, mindlessly, jumped out of the platform's edge, its own pseudopodia pushing it into the air and towards Him. Once again, though, the demon vanished into red mist, and the creature only collided with the wall.

Suddenly feeling gravity pulling it down, the being roared its distress out once again, latching on the wall the best it could. It was enough heavy that a couple of spheres fell out of it, down and into the lava lake below, but it successfully managed to not lose its grip with most of its body.

Then, the fizzling noise restarted as the creature consumed the rock material around it. Soon, it dug its way into the wall, and in no time, there was a tank-sized hole in the wall, the cell body having disappeared in the darkness inside it.

Some distant, echoing laughing was heard in the magma chamber… and after that, it remained silent.


End file.
